Manservant Neville
Manservant Neville (pronounced "M'n-SER-vant", not "MAN-ser-vant") was the British founder and Chief Executive Officer of Fatboy Industries, as well as the inventor of its most successful product, the uMaster. He was responsible for Fatboy's environmentalist efforts, but it was this very commitment to preserving the Earth -- at all costs -- that ultimately led him down the path of evil. Biography Rise Manservant Neville founded Fatboy Industries after personally inventing the uMaster, an electronic device made entirely out of recycled materials. Though initially panned, the device went on to sell so well that one in every twenty-five human beings owned a uMaster (sales of at least 250 million), which catapulted Fatboy and Manservant Neville to wealth. Fatboy also branched out into other areas, including making Farm Apple Wine. With his newfound prosperity, Manservant Neville put Fatboy's vast resources to work toward his vision of a cleaner, more environmentally-friendly world. He founded the "One uMaster per Child" initiative, which worked to spread technology to the less-fortunate areas of the world. He also set up solar farms (including one in the Gobi Desert) and created a blue whale haven. The Plot Despite his considerable efforts and successes, some time in the late 1990s Manservant Neville realized that no corporation or individual could ever save the world as it was. With this in mind, he covertly dedicated much of his wealth to the creation of Polyditetrahexamono-Trioctalon, and set about harvesting the pineal glands of clairvoyant humans, as well as succubi. With both these vastly powerful technologies at his disposal, he hoped to be able to alter reality, and thus forcibly clean up the Earth. Around the same time he hatched his plan, Manservant Neville discovered the existence of the Middle Organization, and realized it had the power to stop him. Consequently, he went about his work in laborious secrecy, concealing the extraction of pineal glands with the manmade waterfall at Kerr-Avon Labs. While his plan was approaching fruition, Manservant Neville was involved in a car accident and saved from a beating with a baseball bat by Tyler Ford. He recruited Tyler to be his right-hand man, knowing that Tyler's girlfriend, Wendy Watson, was the right hand of the Middleman. When Tyler mentioned that he had always fantasized of giving his lady diamonds, Neville seized his opportunity and gave Tyler a diamond bracelet to give Wendy, as a "bonus" for all his hard work. In truth, the bracelet had a cloaked, nanovisual ultra-low frequency surveillance module embedded within the labgrown diamonds, enabling Manservant Neville to spy on the Middleman. Doomsday The final two succubi to lose their pineal glands to Manservant Neville were Olag and Jenna, the two most powerful succubi in the coven of Roxy Wasserman, apart from Roxy herself. Furious, Roxy alerted the Middleman to the mutilation, and he began to investigate. In the process, the Middleman and Wendy discovered the tracking device in the diamond bracelet, interrogated Tyler, and realized that Manservant Neville was behind it all. By the time the Middleman, Wendy, and a vengeful Tyler arrived at Fatboy Tower to destroyed the Polyditetrahexamono-Trioctalon, however, it was too late. Manservant Neville had activated its powers and begun warping reality. Though he intended to cure all the world's environmental ills -- and did -- Manservant Neville was quickly corrupted by the limitless power of his machine, and went insane. He began making random changes to reality, and disarmed the Middleman and Wendy by turning their weapons into cheese and a rabbit (respectively). After killing Tyler, he encased Noser in a diamond to further infuriate Wendy and gave Lacey Thornfield leukemia to break the Middleman's spirit, as his last love had died of the same disease. Manservant Neville sent out his Fatboy stormtroopers to capture his foes, who escaped back to Middleman Headquarters. The stormtroopers captured Wendy, but the Middleman invoked the power of Chac-Mol and escaped to the Underworld. Neville had Wendy dressed in a slave girl outfit and tied to a sacrificial altar at Fatboy Tower while he revealed the newest incarnation of his plan. Even with the Polyditetrahexamono-Trioctalon, he still couldn't fix the world the way he wanted it, so he decided to replace it with "the only truly flawless thing in all of creation: a void". He intended, in short, to destroy everything. Wendy escaped her shackles, and Manservant Neville was in the process of electrocuting her when the Middleman returned, accompanied by Raveena Rao and an army consisting of every fallen Middleman. Since they had been brought back from the Underworld, the Middlemen could not be reality-warped by the Polyditetrahexamono-Trioctalon as the rest of the world had been. They all opened fire simultaneously, and though Manservant Neville tried to repulse them, even his vast powers were not enough, and he was obliterated with a scream in a hail of gunfire. Appearance and Personality Manservant Neville tended to dress somewhat casually, wearing a suit and dress shirt, but no tie. He was a short man with a slightly receding hairline, who spoke with a British accent. Manservant Neville was described as being "almost-too-good-to-be-true-yet-vaguely-sinister". In the process of "rewarding" Tyler Ford for saving his life, he employed his vast resources to track Tyler to Wendy's apartment and discovered not only Tyler's name, but also Lacey Thornfield's and Noser's as well. Manservant Neville was environmentally conscious in the extreme, devoting his company's resources to solving many of the world's environmental woes. However, he became so obsessed with this goal that he became twisted into giving himself godlike power to do so when normal means failed, performing involuntarily pineal gland extractions on hundreds of innocent victims. Under the influence of the Polyditetrahexamono-Trioctalon, Neville became further corrupted by his limitless power, driven insane before he was finally destroyed. Trivia *Manservant Neville's company, Fatboy Industries, is a parody of real-life Apple Inc., and some aspects of Manservant Neville himself parody Apple CEO Steve Jobs. Category:Characters Category:Supervillains